Pilot/Quotes
Lori: If we ever get separated, I'll meet you by the nearest tub of gummy bears. Carter: Please never use the phrase "booty call" with me ever again. Carter: I love you. Lori: I love you more. Carter: Not possible. Lori: Yes, possible. Max: I get it, we're broken up, but we're still friends… Carter: Yeah, always. Carter: Oh, come on. We're just kids having some harmless fun. Susan Sherman: The woman that you think is your mother is not your mother… she's your kidnapper. Carter: Can you understand? I just had my entire life ripped from under me, and my name is all I have left. Toby: On the other hand, I like the twist: You lose a child, but you find a stranger—"Finding Carter"—that works. Start taking notes. Carter: Let me tell you about "freaked out": So… not only is my mom not my mom, my name's not even my name, and apparently… apparently my friends are not really my friends. Carter: I don't know, it's weird… they're total strangers, right? But… ugh. When the grandfather hugged me, it was like this spot in my brain just went halogen. Max: That's like a bourne identity—that's a thing. You might be an assassin. Carter: I was abducted when I was three. Max: So, you're probably not an assassin. Carter: My mom's a cop; we'll find you! Max: Your mom's a cop? Probably shouldn't have had that weed. Carter: Nah, it's okay. My other mom's a felon; she's the one I take after. Carter: According to the FBI, this is where I live now. Taylor: This is fun. Gabe: What is? Taylor: Me watching you stare at my sister. Gabe: Sorry. Was I? You can't blame me for being intrigued. Taylor: Being abducted has its rewards. Gabe: She tell you what it was like? Taylor: She lived in a two-bedroom apartment in York, Pennsylvania; she wasn't sold into child slavery. Gabe: Well, you're happy she's back, right? Taylor: Yeah, of course I'm happy. I don't know how happy she is, though. Gabe: She looks pretty happy. Taylor: Gabe, as you can probably tell, because you can't keep your eyes off her, my sister was having a totally fun and awesome life, where she got to drink and smoke, and probably be a complete slut, while… I've never done anything remotely fun or awesome, because I lived in a constant fear of the terrible thing that happened to my sister, except… it didn't! Gabe: Taylor! What are you doing?! Taylor: I'm making up for lost time. Elizabeth: Obviously, I'm happy for you two to get along, but I'd prefer if you didn't pass on your bad habits to Taylor. Carter: My bad habits? So… there're already things about me that you don't like? What are they? Elizabeth: What I meant to say was that— Carter: Just… name one. Or… I don't know, you could name something about me that you do like… Name anything you know about me at all. Elizabeth: I am trying to get to know you, but you're doing everything you can to avoid me! Carter: That's because you're stiff, you're humorless, you're a control freak! You operate from this place of fear. You know, my mom used to tell me everyday that she loved me, and I haven't heard you say it once—to any member of your family. Carter: That woman has the personality of a refrigerator. David: It's okay to not be strong all the time. Carter: No, you know what? You were right. Lori Stevens was here. She risked her life just so she could see me for five seconds… just to tell me she loved me… because she's my mother, and you've taken me away from her. You wanna find my abductor? It's you.